


Larry Stylinson Fluff

by Truedotdaaamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: cute Larry fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write an idea you have for fluff just comment and I'll try

Around three hours ago Harry and dragged Louis out of their house and into their car, once he started driving Louis realized they were as his favourite restaurant then they went to Louis' favourite cinema then his to favourite park. And now they were driving, again.

 

"Why are we going to all my favourite places? Are you buttering me up for something bad?" Louis asked, Harry shook his head and placed his hand on Louis' thigh comforting the short boy.

"No babe, you'll see. We've got one more place to go then a surprise, so shh." He chuckled.

"A surprise, can't wait." Louis said playfully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here." Harry said pulling up to Louis' favourite bridge then parking his car and getting out opening Louis' door for him.

 

"C'mon Louis." He said walking a bit ahead Louis.

"I'm coming you gigantic frog." He giggled finally catching up to Harry, Harry linked their fingers swinging their hands gently. 

"I really don't understand why we keep going to my favourite places." He said once they got to the fencing of the bridge.

"Do you notice anything in common in these places?" Harry asked staring into Louis eyes with love and fondness, Louis shook his head.

"The restaurant we went to is where we had our first kiss, the cinema is where our first movie date was and the park was where we fed those ducks and you got chased by one and then w got ice cream." Louis smiled at all those memories, all those reasons were why he loved those places and why they were his favourite places."And this bridge is the bridge I said I'd propose to you on three years ago." Harry said getting on one knee and taking a ring from his pocket.

Louis' brain thought "This couldn't be happening, the man I love is proposing to me." Tears started welling in both of their eyes.

"So Louis William Tomlinson, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" Louis didn't even have to think. 

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" He said as Harry slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. People "awe'd" behind them as they kissed sweetly.

"I love you so much Louis." He said giving Louis a soft peck on his lips.

"I love you too Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first time writing fluff and I hope you enjoyed this and have a great day/afternoon/night !
> 
> xx T


End file.
